


Before The Party

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam Tanaka had only agreed to go to Souda’s party, he maintained, because his lady begged him to. How could he resist when she was looking up at him with those sparkling eyes, her hands clasped below her chin as she stood on her toes, her heels tapping together. Even with her pumps, she was just a hand-length shorter than him, and he had to say, it was pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Party

Gundam Tanaka had only agreed to go to Souda’s party, he maintained, because his lady begged him to. How could he resist when she was looking up at him with those sparkling eyes, her hands clasped below her chin as she stood on her toes, her heels tapping together. Even with her pumps, she was just a hand-length shorter than him, and he had to say, it was pretty cute. 

 

“Tanaka-kun, are you ready?” Sonia asked, her head peeking out of the bathroom. 

 

“I believe so, are you?” 

 

“Yes! How do I look?”

 

Sonia stepped out of the bathroom nervously, hands on her hips, and Gundam turned pink and looked away.

 

“Lady Nevermind, I do not mean to stare, but… that shirt is rather small,” he mumbled, pulling up his scarf. She licked her lips nervously and spun around, her skirt flaring out around her thighs.

 

“Is it too much? Too little? Do I look alright?” She stopped spinning and struck a pose, one high-heeled boot off the ground. A sliver of stomach was visible between the hem of her purple crop top and the waistband of her skirt, and she could feel Gundam’s eyes on her as she stepped forward. “I assume since you have said nothing that you have no problem with my attire!” she laughed, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and draping it over her shoulders. 

 

“My lady, I…” He trailed off, instinctively reaching to pull his scarf up to his mouth, but his fingers caught on thin air and he clenched his jaw. “You should not be able to so easily touch my garments. They are charmed with hellish power, even the slightest touch from a mortal should burn your fingers to ash….”

 

As Gundam watched Sonia grin, he saw a spark of light in her eyes, and before he could react, she was reaching forward to trail her fingers over his coat. His wordless protest was met with a giggle. “Tanaka, I am not burning! Perhaps I am no ordinary mortal?” she marveled, shyly curling her fingers into his sleeve. 

 

“B-be careful, princess, if you touch my skin you’ll surely combust,” he warned, trying to take a step back, but her grip was firm.

 

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, her lips slightly parted. “If you don’t want me to touch you, you can say so, but I think I will be fine!” Slowly, she removed her hand from the edge of his sleeve; he stayed put and she leaned in towards him. Fingers splayed out, she first pressed her hand to the center of his chest over his shirt, and then ghosted up to his cheek. His eyes were squeezed shut, like he was waiting for her inevitable death by spontaneous human combustion, but when he felt her fingertips on his face and heard no scream of pain, he hesitantly cracked them open. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her for a long moment.

 

“You…. are fine.” 

 

“Yes, I am!” Sonia was beaming, her thumb rubbing over his cheekbone and her other fingers curled against his jaw in a gesture of tenderness usually reserved for the other girls. Gundam’s face was tomato red and he couldn’t meet her eyes. She smiled and let her hand fall back to her side, and then reach forward and brush against his fingers; he wordlessly took her hand and her smile widened. “Are you ready to go, Tanaka?” she asked. He nodded and she pulled on his hand, leading him towards the door; his movements were a little stiff, as if limited, and she looked down and stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“Gundam, are you wearing skinny jeans?” 

 

The breeder looked away, his face still crimson. “I find their tightness… relaxing.”

 

Sonia stared for a moment, perplexed, and then shrugged and continued walking. He followed her down the stairs to her car, a mint green Beetle covered in sparkle decals, and climbed into the passenger seat. The princess took one look at him and hid her face, laughing softly. 

 

“Is something the matter?” he asked.

 

“Your - your hair, I think it is a li-ittle too tall for the car,” she managed to get out between snickers. Instinctively, she reached forward, trying to smooth it down, and cackled in a rather unladylike manner. “I-is this… hairspray?” 

 

Gundam huffed in annoyance. “My lady, this is completely inappropriate. Perhaps we should get going.” 

“Right, you’re right, of course.” Sonia quickly reined herself in and gripped the steering wheel with one hand, inserting the keys into the ignition with the other. She quickly started up the car and pulled out of the driveway with squealing tires, accelerating quickly down the street as Gundam gripped the door handle in fear. 

 

“My lady, my lady,  _ my lady,  _ MY LADY,  _ please slow yourself _ ,” he begged through gritted teeth, his shoulders hunched up around his ears and his loafers planted firmly on the floor. Sonia laughed, but decelerated a little, rolling down her window and resting her left arm on the frame. 

  
  


Eventually, they pulled up at a large, suburban mom’s dream house, three stories tall and a sparkling, lit pool visible even from the driveway. Gundam narrowed his eyes. “Souda lives  _ here _ ?”

 

Sonia pursed her lips. “No, this is his cousin’s house. I am not sure if we are allowed use of the pool, but we only have free range of the basement…. Mister Souda is not particularly good at planning parties, I believe…” She shrugged and parked the car on the front lawn, the driveway being full with other cars, and unbuckled her seatbelt. However, as she reached for the door handle, a thought struck her and she returned her hand to her lap. “Mister Tanaka?” she ventured, almost shyly. “I have never been to a house party before… I am afraid I am untrained in the ways of breaking down and getting crunk. And I must say I am nervous. May I have a quick kiss for luck before we go?”

 

Before he realized his scarf was missing, Gundam’s hand was already at his throat, slamming into his collarbone. This was it. He was going to die. Sonia Nevermind was going to kill him by being herself. And he had no way to cover up his blush. “I.” He took a deep breath. “I-if that is what you wish for, my lady of darkness, I suppose there is no way I could, with good conscience, deny you.”

 

And with that, he screwed his eyes shut and leaned forward, lips puckered, only for them to meet the cool palm of her hand. He opened his eyes in confusion to see her removing his scarf from around her neck. 

 

“M-Miss Nevermind? Miss Nevermind, what are you - oh!” 

 

While he was speaking, Sonia had lowered her hand, thrown the scarf around his shoulders, and taken the ends of it, and now pulled the two of them together, their lips connecting firmly. Her eyes were shut and the edges of her mouth were pulled up in a satisfied smile, so Gundam did what he thought was best - closed his own eyes and kissed back. She let out a contented hum through the join of their bodies. 

 

It was a chaste kiss, and when they finally pulled apart, Sonia was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. She dropped the scarf and opened her door, bounding out onto the lawn and leaving her date in a stunned silence. 

 

“Well?” she asked, her laugh bubbling through the air. “Are we going to go dance, or not?”

 

“Yes, my lady. Of course.”

  
Sonia took his hand and pulled him up to the door, through which thumping bass could be heard. This was going to be a great night, she could already tell.


End file.
